


Krimson

by crybb8



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, kinda slow burn, who fucking knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybb8/pseuds/crybb8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The girl who replaced my nightmares with want and desire. With need. Do you know what it’s like to dream of someone you’ve never even met? I am consumed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

_My fingers reached for the face of the man looming over me. His fingers were curling around my throat and blood was smeared across his face. His dark hair curled around his face perfectly as the expressions of fear and excitement twisted across his face._

_I gasped for air._

_“You, we, we could be great. We could rule the galaxy side by side and yet you refuse the call to the dark,” he growled as the grip around my throat slackened. Honey colored eyes bored into me as a pressure in my head grew. I was too weak to resist. Random memories flicked past in my mind’s eye._

 

_What was he looking for?_

 

_“You are so powerful yet you refuse to do anything with your potential,” he spat as his hand cupped my jaw. His thumb roughly brushed over my split lip sending pain shooting through my mouth. A little spark of anger shot through me._

  _“Use your anger,” he pushed. He was closer now, his lips dangerously close to mine. His eyes were intense and beautiful. I laid captivated and bleeding beneath him. I was unsure of where I was wounded, my whole left twitched with pain, and I gasped again as he gently pressed the mysterious wound._

  _The pressure in my skull mounted, “Push me away. Prove the whisperings of the others correct. Prove that you are stronger than I.”_

 

_I stared blankly at him, the blood loss and ringing in my head making it hard to focus on his words._

 

_“You… are very powerful that is undeniable. I am just a girl. Insignificant. Lowly.”_

_He didn’t like that answer and his hand was back around my throat._

 

_“You single-handedly destroyed whole squadrons of my men. Do not toy with me. I know who you are. I know what you can be.”_

 

_“Who am I,” I stared back into those honey colored eyes again. I traced over the freckles and moles that dotted his face, then the scar. My lips parted, I wanted to speak but nothing came to mind._

  _“Aries Pellaeon,” he whispered into my mind._

  _I shivered in response._

  _“Aries Pellaeon. The resounding voice in my head that I cannot rid myself of.”_

_His hand was gone from my neck now and smoothing the hair away from my face. “The girl who replaced my nightmares with want and desire. With need. Do you know what it’s like to dream of someone you’ve never even met? I am consumed.”_

 

_“I dream of you too,” I let out a hoarse whisper._

 

_He smirked bitterly._

_“You’re a Knight or Ren, but you are torn between the dark and the light. Even after killing your father. I have seen your dreams. You felt no relief when you murdered Han Solo.”_

_The hand smoothing my hair back was now around my throat again with a crushing fury._

  _“I should kill you little girl. You have seen far too much.”_

   
_I blinked slowly trying to piece a coherent thought together, “Why?”_

  _He said nothing as he hovered over me still. I was cold and still. All I wanted to focus on was the warmth radiating from him._

  _“You let the destruction of that planet destroy you. The loss of the scavenger girl distracted you. Your pursuit of Skywalker-_

  _“SILENCE,” he hissed as I became incredibly aware of the lack of space between us. I stared into his eyes again looking for an anchor. I was met with his confliction and wounded ego._

 

_“You should be so insignificant to me, a faint voice in my head. Nothing more,” he was repeating the same thought as before. His eyes scanned over my face as if he were looking for an answer to his shortcomings._

 

_What could I do? I wanted to laugh deliriously so I just smiled up at him softly._

 

_“Careful I might think you like this if you continue to smile,” he growled. His fist now in my hair yanking my head back so I couldn’t look at him. I held onto his wrist trying to ignore his aggression. “You can kill countless men and still retain such a child-like innocence. Even now with me and your impending demise so close…”_

 

_I closed my eyes and let out another ragged breath, “I am wounded.”_

 

_“Are you admitting defeat?”_

  _“What defeat? You wanted me to show myself, my abilities, and I did. I complied.”_

_Stoic eyes rested upon me and the pressure in my skull disappeared. His fist was gone from my hair and he was up on his feet now. Still looming._

 

_“Get up!”_

 

_“I can’t,” I frowned up into the sky. I wasn’t sure how many times I had been hit with a blaster. Or was it a saber wound? My short term memory was waning with my blood loss._

 

_“It’s just a dream,” he spoke softly._

 

_The shift in his tone of voice confused me as it often did._

 

_I willed myself up, confusion aside and my side protested. I felt lightheaded as I shifted from being horizontal to vertical. For the first time, I noticed his true height. He could have been ever more menacing if his face did not betray his fear. I called for my lightsaber, holding my hand out for it._

 

_“It is just a dream,” I repeated as I ignited my dark scarlet colored blade. His synthetic kyber crystal blade crackled to life in response. I would wait for his attack. I staggered back from him now hoping to play up my weakness. I eyed him up as my muscles tensed waiting for the blow from his attack._

  _“You’re just a child with a sith blade,” he smirked as he circled me. “You have met your match.”_

  _“Better creatures have fallen to me, Kylo Ren!”_

  _“And your true self comes to light!”_

 

_He was back in front of me now the tips of our lightsabers kissing in an ominous buzz of static. Excitement flitted through his eyes as he took me in. “You hide away from me, from the galaxy. Why?”_

  _“You know why,” I spoke through gritted teeth as he pushed forward. Our blades protesting in a dazzling display. His eyes glowed a bright honey color now and I was stuck. I could lose myself in his eyes. I wondered what he did now after losing his helmet to the destruction of StarKiller._

  _“Because you’re scared,” he spoke honestly as his eyes bore into mine._

  _“Because your master is an arrogant old man sending a young conflicted man to his death. I want no part of it.”_

  _I was sent flying back into almost suffocating darkness. Sucked up into the abyss of my subconsciousness. Kylo Ren was gone and I was left clawing at the void around me. Panic swelled in my chest as I realized I was still in my shared dream with Kylo Ren._

 

**_Wake up_ **

 

**_Wake up_ **

  
**Wake up**


	2. Tangible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just filler~  
> But please as always let me know what you think!

Sometimes my dreams were of me tangling my fingers in his hair and kissing his shoulder softly as he curled around me. These were rare and I always knew these were  _ my  _ dreams. His dreams were always about battle, blood, and his vision of us as some twisted power couple. I always wanted to remember the feeling of his soft hair running through my fingers or his hands skimming over my skin. 

 

He saw me covered in the blood of his enemies with my eyes glowing an unnatural citrine color. Kylo Ren saw me as a weapon an undeniable force to be reckoned with. Where he got these ideas from I had no clue. Maybe he knew more about me than I knew myself. 

 

My origin was a mystery in and of itself. I could not remember anything before my sixteenth birthday I could only draw a blank. It was like I had been off for so long and someone decided to turn me on. I yearned to know what my mother’s face looked like or what the sound of my father’s voice sounded like. I had two names, Aries Pallaeon which no one knew but myself and Kylo Ren. The second was simply Ella which everyone knew me as. 

 

I had tried for years to find out more about myself. As cliche as it sounds, I knew I was not normal. I knew when people were lying to me and could sense people’s intentions long before they made them known. Sometimes I caught snippets of thoughts and memories from those around me. I could see my lover’s dreams. It was overwhelming and for a long time I felt very isolated.

 

I had traveled to Naboo in hopes of reading through it’s library's archives. It was in Theed in which I had learned about the Jedi and the Force. Through my week long stay I came to understand that I would be considered “Force Sensitive” but that still left so many questions unanswered. Where had I come from? Who was my family? What was I really? I wondered these things often after my awakening, for lack of a better term. As I grew older and settled into life as Ella it was easier to not think about it.

 

I had no real idea or care for the First Order and it’s undertakings. I had heard the whisperings about war and other things but was too focused on ignoring the fact that I was Force sensitive. The dreams had all started rather innocuously. They had begun as whisperings of the name Aries and the dark headed man I had come to know as Kylo Ren.

 

In the first dream he still had possession of the helmet that mimicked his grandfather’s. I remember being beyond terrified at the sight of him. He had sensed my fear and immediately taken it off. His expression had been almost pleading as if he had known who I was and wished for me to recognize him. He looked at me with familiarity and knowing. It scared me. It had taken months of these meetings in dreams before I would move close to him and engage him.

 

The dreams in the beginning had been infrequent maybe once or twice every few months, but after the destruction of StarKiller Base they were almost every night. His sleep was fitful and his interactions with me showed that he was weary. At times I felt like he clung to me for relief or comfort. I could count on one hand the times he had allowed me to embrace him. It was odd to him how I would rather show him compassion than cruelty. He was hell bent on showing me who I was and what I could be.

 

I could feel him today more so than I had in the previous weeks. He felt closer as if he was taking up more space in my head. It made me anxious and I had called out from work because of it and planned to travel to Takodana as I always did when I felt Kylo Ren like this.

 

_ Listen to me _

 

The words rolled through my head like a cloud of thunder. I stopped packing my bag and stared at the wall across from me.

 

**_No_ ** , I pushed back and then continued packing my overnight bag with clothes and some food portions. He had never tried to reach out to me during the day it was only at night when my defenses were weakened. I felt a prickling of anger that was not my own. 

 

A flush of irritation washed across my face and I sighed as I tied my bag together.

 

_ Ella _

 

I could feel the sneer across his face as he thought my name.

 

_ I’ll see you in Takodana _

 

I stopped, feeling my chest ache as panic bubbled up from my stomach and into my throat. I pushed him further back into the outskirts of my mind. I felt his smirk and his triumph in rattling me.

 

“I’m not going to Takodana now,” I said it out loud and I could feel him falter a little. He had been so sure and so cocky. Fuck him.

 

_ Very well _

 

The words were whispered now but firm. 

 

_ Then I will just have to find you _

 

I tugged anxiously at the tiny gold chain around my neck another mysterious puzzle piece in my identity. A small sliver of what I assumed to be a scarlet colored kyber crystal and a little piece of semi precious metal that was covered in small text I couldn’t read dangled from the chain. It had become my worry stone. I rubbed my fingers over it hoping it would provide an answer for my current predicament. 

 

I had been successful in hiding my location from Kylo Ren, not so much with my frequent trips to Takodana and Naboo. It was interesting to see how much he was really privy to through our bond. But now I was anxious that he knew where I was. What would he do if he found me? Could I successfully flee from him? I was tired of asking myself questions and I really just wanted a peaceful night’s sleep without the black clad terror demanding that I pay him attention. I felt him recede from my mind and a wave of relief washed over me. 

 

It was short lived.


End file.
